Why does seeing you make me sick?
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: Konoha feels sick and it might just be Kido who has caused it all. (KonoKido)


**So I hadn't published anything in a while so I thought i'd do it now. YAY! **

**Now you all know that KanoKido is my OTP, always and forever, but I do also like KonoKido just because it's very cute and I can see it working. But I will always support KanoKido and KonoEne more than KonoKido. Alright just saying. And y'know maybe some fangirl/fanboy really likes this pairing and they are all depressed that there's no fan fiction for it they can read, I don't know. But if there is I just answered their prayers, given they like the story. Any way, Read on~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha was feeling sick, and he had been for months now. It wasn't the _sick_ sick kind of sick. And he didn't sneeze or cough or even throw up. To anyone else he'd look like any normal, healthy android boy. He'd just get this fluttery feeling in his stomach which he himself could only determine as a sickness.. This feeling in his stomach felt bad, but yet good all at the same time. He figured that wasn't normal. And then there as one other thing that made it abnormal. The fluttery feeling only surfaced when he looked, or thought, or was around Kido.

Konoha leaned back on the couch looking down at his stomach. He moved his finger in a circular pattern around it wondering if the fluttery feeling would come back again. While he sat back and stared at his own stomach Mary was sitting next to him reading one of her books. He was kind of bored, though.

"Hey." Konoha looked over to find Kido standing a few feet away. Instantly the fluttery feeling came back.

Kido stood there with the smell of the shower clinging to her. Her usual hoodie had been abandoned and she wore only a plain black T-shirt while drying her limp green hair with a towel. Konoha didn't why , but the fluttering in his stomach increased immensely, his pulse raced faster, and his face heated slightly.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Kido asked and Konoha noticed how she directed the question more at him. But he was at a loss for words.

Thankfully, Mary spoke up. "Oh, can we have stew? I want stew. Can we have stew, please?" Mary begged and clasped her hands together pleadingly.

"Uh, yeah sure. Is that what you want ?" she looked expectantly at Konoha.

There was a small moment of panic in the boy's mind before he managed to nod slightly and say, "Y-yeah."

"Alright then." said Kido and she walked away to put the towel back into the bathroom. Konoha hadn't realized he was holding his breath until Kido was gone and he left it out.

"You alright?" Mary asked him as she watched his chest heave, trying to get oxygen back in his body.

"I-I don't know." he said after calming his breaths. "Mary do you ever get sick?" he asked the girl.

"Um yeah. Everybody gets sick." Mary said.

"Do you ever get fluttery feelings when you're sick?"

"Fluttering feelings? Like you're going to throw up?"

"No. It's kind of hard to explain. But. . . it feels terrible, but then good at the same time. I don't know what it is though."

Suddenly Konoha felt an arm wrap around his neck. "It sounds like little Konoha's got a case of L-O-V-E." Kano said in a slightly patronizing voice.

"Aw~ Really?" Mary squealed with delight.

Konoha the entire time remained very, very confused. "What are you two talking about?" he asked.

"It's a very simple matter really." Kano explained, "Love is a very strong feeling, that can make you feel all sorts of crazy things."

"Love?" Konoha had heard the word before, but he didn't necessarily know what it meant.

"Yeah, you now what love is don't ya?" Konoha just shook his head. "Oh well, um, let's see what's a good example?" Kano tapped his chin in contemplation. "Ah! I've got it." he exclaimed, "Do you remember that one movie we were all watching a few weeks ago?"

"Um I think so." Konoha said.

"Well, remember when those people were kissing? Y'know putting their lips together? Making out? Smooching? There are all different names for it."

"I-I think so." Konoha said, "So that's what love is?"

Kano shrugged his shoulders, "More or less, in a nutshell."

"Does that mean I should _kiss_ Kido?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence before Kano fell on the floor laughing hysterically. Konoha really didn't understand what was so funny as he watched Kano laugh so hard that tears started leaking from his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Konoha asked.

Kano panted and held a hand to his chest to try and stop his rapidly beating heart as he felt a bit light headed. "Don't get me wrong Konoha," he said, " I find it extremely adorable that you're in love with Leader, really I do. More than you can imagine, in fact. And I'm not trying to make you feel bad or anything when I say that you might want to see if she feels the same way before you go all out and kiss her, and then she ends up punching you in the face. I mean that." he said as he rubbed his left cheek

~0~

Konoha lay on his bed snuggling a pillow into his chest. Right now he wasn't liking the fluttery feeling all that much. It just felt to weird. Now that he new he had this 'love' for Kido what was he supposed to do now? Maybe he should tell her. But just the thought of her made the feeling increase even more. Life was confusing.

He snuggled closer into his pillow. It was somewhat obvious that Kano had been using this pillow before him because the blonde's. . . how should he say it, unusual scent lingered on the fabric. But Konoha couldn't help but wish it was Kido's scent he was able to bury his face in.

"Hey, are you alright?" Konoha had his back to the door, and when he turned over Kido, back in her grey-purple hoodie, was looking at him concerned.

Konoha's heart beat faster. "Um y-yeah. I'm fine." he said sitting up, but still trying not to make eye contact with Kido. Everything Kano told him was racing rapidly through his mind.

Kido frowned and stepped closer, "You sure? You look kinda sick." she said. She sat down on the bed next to him and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. If she was looking for a fever she probably found it the way Konoha's face heated up.

"Yeah, you do feel a little warm." she commented, "You wanna take any medicine?"

Konoha didn't think an medicine would help with the feeling in his stomach. "N-no."

"Are you sure? It might help."

"No, _because_ you make me sick." Konoha said it before he could even stop himself.

Kido lifted both of her eyebrows in surprised, but then another look showed on her face, one Konoha couldn't place. "Okay then." she said trying not to look offended and stood up from the bed.

Konoha panicked. Obviously he'd said something wrong and now Kido was mad at him. He didn't want her mad at him. He had to think. "Kido?"

Against her better judgment Kido turned around only to be met with Konoha's lips pressing somewhat forcibly against hers. He also wrapped his arms around her so that she was unable to move. All the while Konoha had no idea what he was doing, absolutely no clue. He'd tried picturing the movie scene Kano talked about in his head and then tried mimicking the action. Even though he didn't think he was doing it right the feeling of Kido's lip against his was kind of. . . Nice.

There was another funny thing. Konoha would have expected Kido to hit him or struggle away from by now, but she didn't. Instead he could swear it felt like she was kissing him back. The fluttery feeling that he had forgotten about moments ago was back at that thought.

After a few more moments Konoha realized he couldn't breathe. He was afraid of what Kido would do after he pulled back, but the struggle for oxygen was too much of a need to go unanswered. He peeled his lips back from hers and with a flushed face breathed in shakily.

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I was confused." Kido muttered and Konoha looked down at her. Her face was just as flushed as his was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you mad at me. I didn't mean what I said in a bad way." he explained.

"Yeah, I can see that." Kido said with a shaky nervous laugh.

"Do you?"

Kido's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Do I what?"

"Does seeing me make you sick too?" Konoha asked.

Kido laughed and shook her head. "Y'know I'm definitely contemplating that. And I have to say yes, but in a good way too." She said as she felt a small fluttery feeling in her stomach.


End file.
